


GreenPhoenix翻译合集

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没有beta，不要对我英语水平有太大期待，这都是出于爱。感谢原作太太GreenPhoenix的授权了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lose my breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700498) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [Debasement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856672) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [For fear your grace should fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512878) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [Up is down, down is up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020458) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [You are my only one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185812) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [Like a Ganymede looking for his Zeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543584) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * A translation of [Caught up in the rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812192) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



> 没有beta，不要对我英语水平有太大期待，这都是出于爱。感谢原作太太GreenPhoenix的授权了。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在错误的时间发现了惊人的事情。

Will在和他的爱人一同躺在床上时意识到了这点。  
这是Hannibal带走他的方法。从这样来看他的眼睛在他卧室昏暗的灯光下闪耀。  
某些东西被拼合了，像一块失落的拼图。  
Hannibal很强壮，他有一双外科医生的手，他的大脑是那样地充满了才智(天才)。  
他是个学者，诗人，烹饪专家，音乐家。  
他是Will不可能实现的理想的现实化，他有着杀手的眼睛，被灌注进那套昂贵的三件套里。  
那眼睛里是深不可测的粟色的能量，他的舌头在Will裸露的脖子上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
Will所爱的的那个人就是长久以来他一直狩猎的那个人。  
开膛手。  
他们是同一个人。  
Hannibal的阴茎在他的体内，而Hannibal知道他已经知道了。  
他也许现在就会杀了Will，就在他让Will强烈地高潮之后，他会停止呼吸。  
“吾爱，”他说着，感觉到Hannibal射在了他的体内。  
开膛手的种子或许不能在他体内生根，但这或许会在他脑子里产生些什么。  
Will射了出来，他感觉被打开延伸了。  
“我知道了。”他在Hannibal把他拉的更近并在他的脖子上印上慵懒的吻时说道。  
“我知道你知道了。”Hannibal说，“我想知道现在你靠你的智慧会做什么？”  
“我不知道。”Will说，“我得睡觉了。”  
“那就睡吧。”Hannibal简单地说就像这事轻而易举。  
Will疲倦地躺在开膛手的怀里。  
他感觉到平静，即便是当Hannibal把他拉的更近的时候。  
他与Hannibal的目光相交汇，他的眼里只有一抹平静的黑暗。


	2. Debasement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will试着惩罚自己并逃脱Hannibal对他灵魂的控制。

Will叹了口气。他现在住在法国乡下一幢昂贵的别墅里。  
他有一个为他做饭的丈夫，而且他有了新的狗。  
尽管他的丈夫是个毁了他人生的食人魔，而且他们到现在为止还没操过。  
他已经决定惩罚自己，起因是他导致了Abigail和Beverly的死亡还有Margot的不育。  
他打算把Hannibal推到最终杀死他的那个地步。

*  
他试着在杀死Dolarhyde后杀死他们。这本会是一次美丽而富有诗意的死亡，这也就是Hannibal最初没有反抗的原因。  
死在对方的怀抱里，死亡后骨骼缠绕在一起，就像艾丝美拉达和驼背的卡西莫多。(译者:见《巴黎圣母院》最后一章)  
Hannibal爱那种毁灭性的浪漫。  
然后他的生存本能出现并救了他们。  
Will不能带着那些过去活着。

*  
那家伙很丑而且全身都有刺青。  
他的简历说他是一个摩托车骑手。  
他们在一个破落的小巷里见面。  
如果是Hannibal，毫无疑问他们会在巴赫作为背景音的丝质的被单上进行他们的第一次，玫瑰花散落在爱与死亡的诗歌上。  
那个人想用安全套，但是Will不让他用。  
“就这么做。”他说。他脱下了裤子掏出了他的阴茎。  
那个摩托骑手吐了口唾沫在手上，把手指推了进入，Will痛苦地嚎叫。  
他的每一次推进都使Will想到Hannibal的脸和他围绕着他的强壮的手臂。  
这弄疼了Will，他哀嚎着:“再用力点，该死。"  
那家伙射了，而Will允许了他射在里面，他发出一声小声的咕哝。  
他沉默地离开了那个巷子。  
"你该去看精神病医生，你一定是有病。"那家伙喊到。  
Will确实是有病，因为他的精神病医生。  
那家伙的精液还在他屁股里，他的脸是青肿的。  
他死的那么彻底。  
*  
“Hi”他说道，他知道Hannibal能闻到那股在他身上的味道。  
“你为什么要这样贬低自己?”他的爱人询问道。  
“这样我就能最终离开你，我把本应是你的东西给了他。”  
“你是吗，Will?你给了他你的身体，但不是你的心。在他索取你的时候你是否仍想着我？”  
“是的。”  
“那么你就该知道你属于谁。”  
“不…”  
“我本可以杀了他，但我不会这么做。”  
“因为我期待你对我这么做。”  
“我总是超乎预期。Will，让我们把你清理干净。”  
“你为什么那么好？”  
“你在惩罚你自己。过来让我帮你洗干净。”  
Will哭了，Hannibal带他去了淋浴。  
Hannibal洗掉了那个家伙的精液和Will身上的污垢。他的手十分温柔。  
他想象那双手会扼杀他，但那不是真实发生的。  
他呜咽着颤抖，Hannibal引他到了床上，然后Hannibal拥抱了他。  
他之后在夜里停止了颤抖，他意识到他感觉到安全、温暖、被爱着。

*  
之后他们做爱了，以一种并不温柔的方式。  
那是在丝绸被单上，有巴赫作为配乐。  
Will深深地纳入了Hannibal的阴茎，他的高潮既痛苦又充满愉悦。  
现在他所要做的就是原谅他自己。  
他必须这么做，Hannibal不会让他恨自己的。


	3. For fear your grace should fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在他的灵魂印记的指引下找到了他的伴侣。

当Will还小的时候他父亲告诉他，他既是被诅咒了又是受到了祝福的。  
他是少数被选中的人中的一个，他在手腕上有一个灵魂印记。  
他的父亲告诉他，当他遇到一个和他有相同印记的人的时候，那个人就是他的真爱。  
Will的印记类似于一个小小的野兽。  
他称呼它为温迪戈，一种神话中吃人的怪物。  
当他长大后他试图寻找和他一样有这个特殊印记的人。  
他从未找到过任何一个人。  
他的初恋没有这个印记，后来他可爱的Alana也没有。  
她确实有一个印记，但那是一朵玫瑰。  
Will觉得他永远也不会找到他的理想伴侣，他绝望了。  
但是谁会有这么可怕的印记呢？

*  
媒体一般不会讨论关于印记的事情，大多是人觉得它们不是真实存在的。  
Freddie Lounds关于印记有种奇怪的说法:当时光漫漫，那些有印记的夫妻都是平常人，他们的生活充满了欢乐。  
Will之后当了警察，但他碰到的人中没有人带着那个印记。  
这是个杀手的印记，不是吗？  
Will知道他生来就属于那无尽的黑夜。  
所以它肯定是。  
Alana永远不会是他的。

*  
Jack Crawford把他介绍给了Hannibal，Will感觉到他灵魂中有什么苏醒了。  
他是那个人吗，如果是，那意味着什么？  
他没有问他，但他感觉到他和那个男人深刻的感情。  
他能对任何人移情，可这不一样。

*  
Will失去了对自我和时间的感觉，而他的心理医生不是他最好的向导。  
他被认定是个杀手然后关了起来。  
他知道这是Hannibal做的。

*  
“这个印记，”Will说道，向Hannibal展示了它，“你认识它吗？”  
他现在在Chilton的关照下，Hannibal可能是来嘲笑他的亦或是来帮助他。  
“我认识，”然后他给Will看了他自己的印记。  
“但你仍然把我引到了现在这种处境。”  
“我很害怕。我掌控着自己的命运，Will。”  
“你毫无恐惧。”  
Will把他们的印记贴在一起，空气打出来的轻微的爆鸣声。  
“你知道你做了什么吗？”Hannibal问。  
“是的。我把我们联结在一起了。应验了我们的命运。”  
“我被那个联结毁了。”Hannibal说。他的眼里闪烁着光芒。  
“很好。”  
“我该在皮肤上为你写一首情诗，那会还你自由。”  
“那真是吓到我了。”Will说着，但他露出了微笑。

*  
Hannibal把他的诗写在了那个法官身上，那使Will重获自由。  
在那个男人的脖子里放置着玫瑰。  
Miriam Lass的痛苦经历归罪于Chilton。  
那就是Hannibal所做的。他使人痛苦并使之升华为艺术。  
和Will联结的人就是这样的人。  
他的灵魂太熟悉那个男人了。

*  
Will去了Hannibal的家，他没有带上匕首，而是带了一大捧玫瑰花。  
他选择了那个以一个吻迎接他的男人。  
然后他们在那张撒满了玫瑰与尖刺的床上做爱。  
他们被尖刺戳伤，血液毫无顾忌地流淌。  
Will发现这很合适。  
他的丈夫是个怪物，现在他也是了。

*  
Will觉得很愉悦，他的印记使他最终找到了家。  
他全部被标记了，直到灵魂深处。  
那是对你的爱。


	4. Up is down,down is up逆转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham是切萨皮克开膛手，而Hannibal……迷上了他。

Will Graham是切萨皮克开膛手。而他的精神病医生Hannibal Lecter诚然知晓此事。  
他和Will已经同事了一年，他们的友谊也是如此，而他未曾预料到这一切。  
Lecter曾经孤身一人，他从不让任何人翻越他心中的高墙。但为了Will他破格了。  
Hannibal为他没有更早察觉那个美丽的分析师的真相而烦恼。  
Hannibal思维细腻，而Will如此轻易地滑过了他的网这一事实伤害了他的理智和虚荣心。  
Hannibal喜欢操纵他的病人，让他们做那些若没有他精心引导永远都不会做的事情。  
他让Margot Verger，一个女同性恋者和一个男人上床，生下Verger家的未来的继承人。  
Frederick Chilton很容易就爬上了Margot的床，现在他和Margot有了一个可爱的儿子。  
他引导Alana Bloom和Will上床来打破她的协议。  
他还让一个有盗窃癖的人去偷他母亲的珠宝。  
他还没让任何人为他谋杀。但是一旦完成这将会是一个真正的飞跃。  
他让那个看上去有社交障碍的Will变成了社交界的宠儿。  
扮演sugar daddy的角色，给Will购买昂贵的礼物是最刺激的。  
Will是独一无二的，他的移情能力使他成为了那个最有趣的。  
Hannibal不能告发Will，因为他还有很多要向他学习。  
Will傲慢地把他的受害者展示出来。  
Hannibal感觉到Will可能已经知道他知道真相了。  
这想法让他发硬。

*  
首先Hannibal得让Will和他上床。  
他常常触碰Will美味的身体，指尖在他皮肤上徘徊。  
今天他给了Will一对钻石袖扣，有意无意地碰了他的手。  
Will眨了眨眼然后笑了。  
Hannibal明目张胆地呼吸着Will的气味。  
“你的须后水，”他说，“还是之前气味很可怕的那种。”  
“啊，”Will说，“那就给我买种更好的。”  
“可能吧。”  
“我可能会让你操我。”  
“抱歉？”  
“哦Lecter医生，你已经花了好几周来打扮我了。”  
“我为你和Alana Bloom牵线搭桥了。”  
“只是种聪明的消遣罢了。现在我已经对她厌烦了。我已经准备好做些真正的交易了。”  
“噢。”  
“哦我需要更多的被你的自我意识所吸引。你是那么强壮而聪慧，Hannibal，我需要你，我想要你。”他说道，他的睫毛充满魅惑地煽动着。  
“You minx。”①Hannibal说。  
“也许吧。”  
Hannibal打算揭开Will那虚张声势的外衣更加用力地亲吻他。  
Will咬住他的嘴唇，把他的臀部推向他的朋友。  
“来吧，”他说，“给我我想要的。”  
Hannibal结束了这个猜字游戏，所以他把Will俯身压倒在书桌上开始用力地操他。  
Will为他发出令人愉快的呻吟和尖叫。  
开膛手现在是属于他的了，他那美味的身体的每一寸都在他的触碰下发抖。  
Hannibal在他的深处射了，Will喊叫着，眼角的余光扫过了Chilton的档案。

*  
“我知道你的真实身份了。”在Will重新穿上他的衣服时Hannibal说。  
“什么？”他问。  
“开膛手。”Hannibal说。  
“好极了，”Will说，他看起来毫不苦恼，“花了你这么久old man。”  
“我该把你放在我的膝盖上然后打你的屁股，然后在你身上留下华丽的淤青。”  
“我希望你会。你是个天生的支配者。而我想要服从你。”他说着露出了一个轻佻的笑容。  
“Do you now?”②  
“只对我爱的人。”  
“我是其中之一吗？”  
“你是唯一的一个。我能教你很多。”  
“比如？”  
“谋杀。我可以把你变成一个全世界都闻所未闻的杀手。天堂在我们面前都会颤抖。”  
“我想要再次鸡 奸③你。”  
“那可以安排。”  
“我们上床吧。”  
Will贪婪地笑了，亲吻了他的爱人。

 

①minx意思是轻浮的姑娘，这句我不翻译，大家自己体会  
②我实在不知道这句话怎么翻译，如果有人知道的话请务必指出  
③sodomize这个单词用的很微妙啊


	5. You are my only one你是我的唯一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will是开膛手，他捕获了他的挚爱Hannibal。

他已经很久没有见过光了。  
地下室是隔音的所以他无法呼救。  
当然他可以大声叫唤，不过没人会听见。  
他在意识的海洋里漂流，被他的捕获者喂食，他给他的药使他沉沦。  
他回忆起自己为什么要来这里。  
为了抓住切萨皮克开膛手。  
Will Graham。  
他被抓住了。现在Hannibal是Will的俘虏了。  
Will不会杀了他，但他可以改变他。

*  
光线的缺乏使他处于一种原始的状态，即使是在他试图逃进他的记忆宫殿的时候。  
那里的房间崩裂毁坏，空无一物，而Will无处不在。  
Jack Crawford会来找他的，就像一个复仇天使。  
但是Jack没有理由去怀疑Will。Will是他最好的分析师也是他的好朋友。  
Will可以轻易在Jack面前瞒天过海。

*  
“你好，Lecter医生。”Will说，“我觉得我该来看看你怎么样了。”  
“为什么？”他问，声带由于缺乏使用使得发出来的声音略显粗糙。  
“你的失踪会很难解释。你已经把我逼进了角落，我亲爱的。我们不得不逃跑了。”  
“为什么我会想要和你一起逃？”  
“我不知道。但你很快会出现斯德哥尔摩综合症。”  
“你真是这样认为的？”  
“我确实是。你已经爱我这么深了。你对来这里感到矛盾，而且你从未告诉过Jack你怀疑我。”  
Will亲吻了他的脸颊。  
锁链确保了他不能够到Will，而Will也在他能够触及的范围之外。  
“你觉得你能改变我？”他问。  
“是的。这会让事情变得更简单。”  
“确实。但你为什么不直接杀了我？”  
“然后然后把我见过的最棒的大脑糟蹋掉吗？绝不。”  
“你觉得我还和你一起杀人吗？”  
“你会的。你恨那些粗鲁的人。想想看杀死他们然后再吃掉他们。多棒啊！”  
“Freddie Lounds很粗鲁。”Hannibal说。  
“我们可以把她做成晚餐。”Will微笑着说。

*  
一天天过去了，然后一周周过去了。他本该像恨那个杀死他妹妹的人那样恨Will，可他做不到。Will只是顺从了他的天性，然后从芸芸众生中除去那些没有价值的人。也许在别的世界里Hannibal可能和Will一样。他们都是那么独特，而且因那种独特而深陷孤独。  
Jack不会把Will视作是嫌疑人，即使是现在。  
那个心里脆弱的分析师当然是无辜的。  
尽管有了Will那让人安心的话语Hannibal仍然不认为他能活下来。  
他已经放弃了重见天日的机会。  
Will的厨艺十分可怕，那东西闻上去像狗毛。  
他现在他无时不刻能在耳边听到Will温柔的声音，像是塞壬夺去了他宝贵的清醒的头脑。他记忆宫殿里所有的厅堂都在燃烧，在那里面站着Will，胜利凯旋。  
他看到那只跟随着Will的牡鹿，然后Will的身形变化成了温迪戈。它扯出了他的心并吞食了它。最终Hannibal接受了那些幻象。

*  
“你觉得姜尝起来如何？”Will问。  
“你的厨艺有所提高。”Hannibal说。  
“我更擅长人肉。你刚刚吃了Lounds小姐。”  
他的心该被恐惧支配，但他却感到安慰。  
“她尝起来比她写的东西更好。”他说。  
“是的，我亲爱的。”

*  
Will下来见他，面带微笑。  
“他们找到了一具有你DNA的尸体，”他说，“他已经被烧成了难以置信的形状。Jack相信你已经死了。”  
“你在说谎。”  
“不。我们很快就能走了，”Will说着吻了他。  
Hannibal应该咬Will，但他没有。  
“你杀了谁？”他问。  
“一个强奸犯。”Will说。  
“我爱你。”Hannibal说。  
“我知道你爱我。”Will说。

*  
在黑暗中待了那么久之后，他脸上的光线简直让他宽慰。  
Will在去欧洲的飞机上微笑着。  
“告诉过你了，”Will说，“我们会很开心的。”  
“爱你。”他说。  
他确实爱他。Will温柔地抚过他的手。  
食人已经变得平常，黑白已经颠倒而爱征服了一切。

END


	6. 宛若寻找宙斯的伽倪墨得斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal有个秘密的恶习，不，不是食人。

受人尊敬的社会名流和精神病医生Hannibal Lecter住在巴尔的摩最享有声誉的社区里的一幢相当大却有些浪费的宅邸里。他频繁地听歌剧，为他那些珠光宝气的高贵的朋友们烹饪大量美食，他还抽空作曲，他能流利地说七国语言。

他近乎是完美无瑕的，然而他没有结婚也没有长期的情人。他深藏着的黑暗的秘密不为他的任何病人与朋友所知。不，没人知道他对于网络色情的习惯。

他们也不知道食人的事，不过那又是另一个故事了。

*

Dr.Lecter避免和其他人的身体接触，并以让他的社交陪同者在镜头前做那些事为乐。他的一个固定的男孩Randall Tier被谋杀了，巧妙地展示了出来。这不是他做的，但他想要和那个羞涩却明显狂热地研究过他的作品的男孩碰面。

他没有为Tier哀悼。他找到了一个替代，他有着极蓝的眼睛，美丽的脸庞。他不像Lecter的固定的男孩们那么年轻，但他更甜蜜也更迷人,他的眼中蕴藏着一种残忍。

他自称为Will。

 

*

Hannibal打开他的电脑，准备好自己的手，迫切期待看到他新的痴迷者美丽地展示他自己，他信心满满。Will的美丽值得以艺术的形式被记录下来，Hannibal也为那个柔软的男人画了许多素描。

“嘿，”Will已经赤裸并且为他准备好了，“我们今天该做什么？”

“我会告诉你的。”他说，他的欲望使他变得更加坚硬。

“你有多想要我？”Will垂下睫毛，顽皮地问。

“碰碰你自己然后告诉我你的感受。”

“好的，大男孩。”Will说着开始抚摸他自己，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“是的。”

“我敢说你会很好地填满我的小洞。”Will说着开始抚摸自己闪烁着水光的头部。

“非常。”Hannibal说，他能生动地想象出这一切。

“我不能当面来见你吗？”Will眨了眨眼，他手腕的摇动差点把他让他高潮。

“我宁愿不要。”那样更安全。

“随你便。”Will说，他美妙的音色染上了欲望的色彩。

“好的。”

“我几乎都能感受到你的手在我身上。我敢打赌它们又大又强壮。我敢打赌你的阴茎很大。”

“人们都这么说。”

“这感觉真好，看着我为你射出来。”

Will身体晃动，珍珠般的液体射出来散在他结实的腹部。

医生也咕哝着射了出来。

“下周见。”Will眨了眨眼道。

 

*

Will对于他对Randall Tier的谋杀很愉快，他知道医生也会同意的。他当然是开膛手。自从某天晚上Will跟着他一起进了一个树林看见他谋杀了一个粗鲁的批评家。

后来他决定他们要见面。Will会证明自己不只是满足欲望的一个物件，也是在犯罪上和他平等的伴侣。当这一切实现Will的整个生命就圆满了。

*

“Hannibal，”Jack说，“这是Will Graham。”

Hannibal认得那张脸，那个男孩。

“你好，医生，”Will嘟哝着，“我想我们会好好相处的。”

“是的，”Hannibal说，“我也是这么想的。”


	7. 欣喜若狂Caught up in the rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和一个食人魔做爱或许对健康有危险，但是Will没有抱怨。

Hannibal深深地进入了Will，每一次推挤都让他进到更深。

他们两人都汗水淋淋，床单对于让他们凉下来毫无帮助。Will没在想他要在Jack的命令下捕获Hannibal的事。他沉浸在当下，渴望着他情人的手给予他的每一次触碰。

“我该杀了你。”Hannibal声音粗哑，他沉下身体在一次插入中顶到了Will的前列腺。“我现在就该动手。这样在你呼出最后一口气时我仍然在你的体内，我会记得你为我打开并渴望着我的样子。这房间里的一切都会深深印在我的记忆宫殿里。”

“为什么？”Will明知故问。

“Jack的计划。我已经知道了。”

一只大手附上Will的喉咙，却没有施压。

“动手吧。”他说，血液涌上头部。

“不。”Hannibal说着拿开了他的手。“如果你不与我争斗的话那就没有意思了。我总是享受我们间的斗争。”

“现在怎么办？”Will问。

“跟我一起走，我们一起逃跑。”他说着更用力地操进Will。“我们可以活得像国王一样，我们可以让世界都向我们臣服。”

“是的。”他说着在宽慰夹杂着痛苦的叫喊声中射了出来,Hannibal也随之在他里面播撒下了他的种子。

他们久久相拥。

“我总是喜欢把爱神和死亡之神弄混，这让游戏更加甜蜜。”Hannibal说。

“你是个刺激的伴侣。”他补充道。

“比Alana更好？”Will问。

“她永远都无法和你相比。”

“你之后还是会杀了我。”

“也许。或者是你会杀了我。你一直都是我毁灭的原因。”

Will大声笑了出来，然后拥抱了他的情人。“你爱我。”

“是的。”

“我爱你。”Will说着，他亲吻着对方，尝到了鲜血的味道。


End file.
